Anzu's Letter
by FanficFemale
Summary: Anzu wrote an important letter! So check it out and read what she has to say to you!


**My Message**

Dear Readers,

Hello my name is Anzu Mazaki and/or Tea Gardner, whichever one you prefer. Yes I know hearing from me is strange, but there is something important that I need to say to you. You see I've known for quite some time that I was just a fictional character in an anime/manga used for people's entertainment. I admit that I was flabbergasted at learning this and it hurt to just think that my life was nothing more than a product of someone's imagination. Do any of you know how that feels? To find out that someone out there is in control of your life and you have no idea what their purpose is for you. I'm sure those who are religious may get the jest of that feeling, but this isn't really my main point.

It's bad enough to find out your not really real but when you see how many people hate you for something that you have no control over or for just being you it truly upsets me. Before anyone goes and thinks this is to try and convert my so called haters into liking me you are wrong. I understand that not everyone can like me and I respect peoples' opinions, but come on! Some things people say about me are just too much!

What have I done wrong? To those who truly despise me, why? That's all I want to know. I've read a few reasons for peoples dislike of me and I've got to say I still don't understand it. The main reason that a lot of people hate me seems to be because of the friendship speeches I make. Well, I guess it doesn't make since for me to mention friendship since it's not really important to the show or anything like that. However if it has to do with the amount of friendships speeches and not the topic of friendship in general, then I can sympathize with you. I mean if it's the amount of speeches being made than don't blame me, blame 4Kids dubbing! In the manga and the original Japanese version I don't say nearly as many speeches as in the 4Kids version. Have any of you seen season zero of the show? If you have than you know its Joey who actually says a good portion of them and that wasn't until the near end of the season. Seriously, the way people talk about me, it's like I'm the only one making speeches in the entire series. Atem, Yugi, and Joey do their own fair of speeches, but for some reason people target me. Maybe it's because I'm the only girl in the group. Man it's times like this that I really miss Miho, maybe if she joined us for the rest of the series it wouldn't be as bad and I'd still have at least one female friend going through all of this with me.

This actually brings me to another thing that people seem to not like me for that I don't get. Some people call me a slut. Why in the world would people say that! I don't recall me wearing anything that was vulgar or showed my cleavage. The only time I wore anything like that was when I wore that green bikini in season zero and hello, it's a bikini! Mai wears more revealing clothing that I do and have you seen any girl in the show who wore long pants and not shorts or shirts? The only one I think is any exception to that is Ishizu, but I think that's because of the kind of clothing they wear in Egypt. But yeah, also do I act like a slut? I mean I blindfolded Ryou and Tristan so they couldn't get a peek up my shirt. In the manga I punched a guy while I was working at Burger World because he pulled down my panties, which made me lose my job by the way. So where is it that I act like some kind of slut?

Oh and that brings another thing to mind. I think people didn't like it when I tried to put myself in danger so Atem could come out and save me. Yes I know that was wrong and I believe I apologized for that, but people seem to forget one important fact. I'M A FREAKING TEENAGED GIRL!! Can any of you girls out there say that you or any other girl you might know has never done anything crazy or extreme to try and get a guys attention? Seriously, NEVER?!

And of course I can't forget how people classify me as week and useless to the show! Do you people have any idea how it feels to be the only main female character in this show? Oh why oh why did they have to get rid of Miho! Look, I can admit that sometimes I do get into trouble and one of the guys has to help me, but I do my fair share of helping them too. And no I don't mean by giving them friendship speeches! I helped Mokuba escape from the rare hunters, I told Kaiba off a few times when he needed it. If it wasn't for me what would of happened to Malik huh? I mean I didn't like being controlled, but without him using me Odeon would have been killed by Marik. In the movie I managed to enter the Millennium Puzzle and resist Anubis some, and of course I managed to kick two mummies' heads straight off. The most important thing that I did was get that name tag during the Memory Arc. If I never got it than we couldn't have used it to tell Atem his name, and gee if I remember correctly the main point of the entire series was……oh right FOR HIM TO FIND OUT HIS NAME!

Ok, I think I've calmed down enough now. But you have to understand that these reasons for peoples' hate for me just upsets and confuse me. Yet like I said earlier I'm really not trying to covert you and heck I'm sure some people don't even know why they don't like me. However those that have their reasons, please make them sensible ones. I just hope that you can at least understand me a little better now and I want to understand you as well. Please tell me what you have to say to me and if enough people reply I will write a respond letter to your comments. However I will not, repeat will not, accept negative replies! There is no need for negativity and commenting without it even if you disagree with me shows maturity. So once again I ask you to be sensible and reasonable before you hit that review button.

Thank you.

P.S. For my fans who are reading this thank you so much for continuing to support me through all the 4Kids dubbing!


End file.
